Unreachable
by carlycarter
Summary: Set around mid season 1, a mystery from Alex and Claire's childhood comes back to haunt them, as Tess discovers the real reason her mother left Drovers Run. My first fic and my only Stevieless fic coz Stevie wasnt around all those years ago when i started
1. Chapter 1

Alex was driving along the Gungellan road, it was pouring with rain, and almost midnight. He couldn't sleep and decided to take a drive—but now he was regretting it. He wished he'd never left his bed. It was the first rain storm they'd had in months- and he had to pick that night to go out driving. He'd had a few drinks that night and probably shouldn't have been driving at all. He was coming up to the bridge that crossed the lake- still a good hour drive till he was home. He was about to speed up- but that's when he saw her- standing on the side of the road, looking out at the lake. He couldn't even see her face. But he saw something inside her, calling him to stop the car and get out. He slowly walked towards her.

"Um...excuse me..are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't turn, didn't even move, he moved next to her. After what seemed like hours she turned to look at him, still not saying a word. She looked so familiar but he couldn't see her face properly, it was raining so hard now. She was quite young, about his age he guessed, with dark hair, and dark eyes. All he could do was stare at her. Who was she? What was she doing here in the middle of nowhere? In the middle of the night? In the middle of a rainstorm? What had happened to her? It hadn't really occurred to him that she would jump off the bridge, but in an instant she was gone.

It was dark, it was raining. He didn't think, it just happened. He jumped after her. It wasn't a steep fall, but the water was deep, and cold. How he ever found her was a miracle. He dived under, and pulled her up on to the river bank. The rain stopped.

She lay on the shore- still not saying a word. The life had been drained out of her. She cried and cried in his arms. He didn't know what to do, what to say, but it didn't seem to matter anyway. What on earth was he going to do with her? He decided to take her home. He didn't stop to think that it may be inappropriate. She fell asleep in the car and picked her up and carried her to guest room at the back of the Killarney, where no one would disturb them. As he turned the light out he looked one last time at his face and it hit him. Why hadn't he recognised her earlier? Amy. Could it really be Amy?

He raced to the phone to call Claire. The phone rang and rang- there was no answer- so he dialled again. Finally Tess answered "What!"

"Tess, it's Alex." He stated. As if that in itself was explanation as to why Tess had to get out of bed at 3am to answer the phone.

"Alex, it's 3am!" she replied. A silence followed. Alex seemed to be waiting for Tess to say something. Tess continued "Did you want something Alex?"

"Claire, I want Claire, I mean I gotta speak to Claire"

"Well, She's not here—if you recall you dropped her at the station yesterday for the seminar in Adelaide..."

"Oh, yeah.."he mumbled.

"Alex, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, night Tess" He hung up.

Tess shrugged and went back to bed, deciding Alex must have had a little too much to drink. Alex put the phone back down and looked over to Amy one last time, hardly believing his eyes, then he fell asleep in the arm chair by the bed, deciding to leave it till the morning when he could think clearly about what to do.

Claire looked around- the door was locked, the window was locked. She had no way of escape—not that she would leave without the tape she had come searching for. Everyone thought she was in Adelaide, but she was much closer to home than they realised. She had just planned to sneak in, find the tape, and leave. She obviously hadn't expected Brad to catch her, she thought he was still overseas. She never expected to see him again. But he had caught her, and locked her in a room. Frantically she searched the room she had been locked into- though she doubted Brad would have locked her in the same room as the tape. She forced open the drawer to the desk—found paperclips, pens, a stapler...but no tape. Now what? It was so irritatingly quiet. Claire was not used to silence since Tess had arrived on Drovers run. Even though they'd had their differences from the start- they had grown closer, and as much as Claire hated to admit it- she had grown fond of Tess- and couldn't imagine life at Drovers run without her. After all, Tess had turned out alright considering she grew up in the city with Ruth as a mother. True , Tess had a lot to learn about the farm and life in the country, but she knew about other things- Things Claire had no idea about---she knew how to relate to people, she really cared for them- For Becky, Meg, Jodie, and for Claire. Tess was so gentle, so understanding, and tried so hard to make everyone happy. And in a way Claire was envious of the fact that Tess had a mother. Even though she loved Jack and Drovers Run, deep down she did miss having a mother. Ruth hadn't only walked out on Jack—but she had abandoned Claire also. Claire felt bad for all the times Tess had been there for her and supported her—and what had Claire ever done in return but tease her and make fun of her—but she didn't know any other way to show she cared. And how she'd kill to be home at Drovers run now with Tess—or even for Tess to be here—Tess would know what to do. Claire had been so stupid to come here on her own, to not even tell anyone where she was, what she was looking for- they thought she was in Adelaide for the week, no one would even miss her for days. And by then it may be too late.

Oh no! Was it really 7:08? Had Tess slept in? Again? It was the third time this week. That's if you call 7.08 sleeping in! It wasn't even her fault this time- it was Alex and his bizarre 3am phone call. Tess rushed down the stairs about to rush over to Becky's but decided against it- Becky never waited for her. She thought briefly about making lunch for everyone but decided against that as well- no one would appreciate it. After a cup of coffee she decided to go check the fences- that sounded like something that needed doing. She mounted Oscar- still a little nervous about riding horses- but at least today there was no one around to watch her fall off. It seemed so easy for everyone else—riding horses, getting up at the crack of dawn, fixing fences, moving sheep. Tess was constantly putting her foot in it in one way or another, saying and doing the wrong thing. There seemed to be a lot she had to discover about life in the country. It seemed like she could do nothing right since she arrived and let the cows out that first night. She tried to hard to fit in—and yet there was that fear deep inside that she'd never really fit in at drovers run. She wasn't like Claire. Tess was so proud to be Claire's sister. Claire could do anything. Tess loved to introduce herself as Claire's sister, as Jack's daughter. How different it all would have been if Ruth hadn't left...

Alex woke in the chair in the guest room. His head was throbbing, definatly one to many beers last night—but there was only one thing on his mind- Amy. He looked over to the bed where she had been sleeping—but she was gone. He raced up and called her name. He searched the house, there was no sign of her. Where could she have gone? He had to find her before someone else did. Or had it all been a dream? Of course it was a dream. He was drunk—Amy had never been there. It was a dream—but why was he dreaming about Amy, why now? He must've been real drunk.

"No Jodie, not like that, like Becky's doing!"' Meg Called out as Jodie and Becky were trying to put new fence posts in. Becky wasn't a bad kid, Meg decided. Sure she had been concerned about her influence over Jodie, but when you look at the family she came from what could you expect really, Meg thought. And she admired Becky's independence and hard working attitude, and the way she had overcome the difficulties of her past. Why couldn't that rub off on Jodie. Becky was so happy to be here at Drovers Run, so grateful for the opportunity Claire had given her, so thankful to have a place to belong. Jodie wasn't very grateful at all, and couldn't wait to get away. Maybe she had been too spoilt. Becky had had nothing handed to her in life—but look at her now and what she is making of her life. Meg was impressed with the way Becky had changed since working at Drovers Run. Jodie on the other hand was not so impressed it seemed to be all Jodie heard these days—'Why cant you be more like Becky?' It was surprising considering how Meg had first felt about Becky. But now it seemed Becky could do no wrong in Meg's eyes—but Jodie on the other hand was always doing something wrong. Jodie thought Becky was awesome, but was getting a little tired of competing with her for her mothers attention. Since when had Meg and Becky been friends anyway, Jodie wondered?

"Jodie! For heavens sake watch what you're doing" Meg called out. That was it- Jodie had had enough.

"Why don't you finish the job with Becky since I'm so hopeless!" She shouted and stormed off.

Claire had spent the night searching the room for the tape she needed. She was now positive it wasn't in the room- but she had expected as much anyway.

"Are you looking for this Claire?" She heard Brads voice behind her- she turned to see him standing in the doorway- with the tape in his hand.

"Brad..." Claire began, having no idea how she would finish.

"Isn't this what you came here for? To steal my property?" His voice was strangley calm. "Well, Claire , If you want to leave, take your tape and go."

She couldn't believe it. He was just going to let her leave? Alive? With the tape? That was impossible. She was expecting him to kill her, or lock her away for ever, or destroy that tape she needed so desperately. There has to be a catch. But what? Claire was so desperate to return home. This was her chance. She'd be a fool not to take it. But she'd be a fool to believe this was as simple as it seemed. At this point, she'd would risk anything to leave this place and return home to drovers run. And she would get to take the tape as well!

"Leave now, Claire, if you want to go." It was almost as if he was challenging her to leave. She walked towards the doorway, her only exit. Brad was blocking the way. She came closer. He stood aside. Had she misjudged him? No, there was definitely something wrong with this picture. She had no time to wonder about it though. She walked right past him and down the stairs without turning back. She reached for the door handle.

"Claire..." His eerie voice summoned her. She should have known it was too good to be true. She quickly spun around. He was standing right in front of her.

"... You forgot your tape." He finished. He handed the tape to her and she left, glad to have that strange experience behind her.

Tess looked around. There was one thing for certain- she was utterly lost. Could the day get any worse? Lost on her own property—this was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing that had happened to Tess since arriving at Drovers Run. She was sure she'd never seen this part of the property, and she couldn't remember the way she'd come. Maybe if she followed the fence line she'd be alright. But which way? She came across an old shed and was about to have a look inside. She tied Oscar up outside, and was about to go in when she heard the sound of footsteps. Who could it be way out here? She picked up a big stick—ready to attack. 'Who's there?' she called out? No one answered. The footsteps came closer. "Hellooo?" Tess called out again

"Well hello to you to" Jodie replied.

"Jodie you scared me to death!" Tess announced.

"Me? You're the one with the big stick. Who were you expecting?" Jodie asked

"No one. I thought you and Becky were putting up the new fence, so what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Jodie snapped.

"Is there something wrong Jodie?" Tess asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok then. Well, do you happen to know where we are?"

"I don't know- I was hoping you'd tell me. I've been walking round in circles for hours" Jodie admitted. "So I guess we're lost."

"Not to worry" Tess assured her. "I just remembered something mum used to say, - 'I'm not lost—I know exactly where I am- I just cant find the rest of the world."

"Gee I feel better already..." Jodie joked.

"Do you know what's in that shed" Tess asked

"Why don't we check it out while we're waiting for the world to reappear." Jodie suggested.

Tess reached for the door-, and was about to turn the handle,

"No! Don't' go in there." The girls heard Meg's voice from behind them.

"Why not?" Jodie asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you might've gotten lost, and Becky and I came looking for you." Meg explained

"No no, we're not lost. it's the world that's lost." Jodie sarcastically informed her.

"What?" Meg asked"

"Nevermind that now." Tess insisted, "Whats in the shed?"

"Um..Nothing" Meg answered.

"So.." Began Tess, "If there's nothing there- we can go in"

"No don't...' Meg protested- but it was too late, Jodie, Tess and Becky were already inside. Meg followed reluctantly.

"Big deal, its practically empty" Becky observed.

"Except for this" Tess picked up an old red hair ribbon from the ground. "Who's is this Meg?"

Meg snatched the ribbon out of Tess's hand, "It's nothing, it was probably Claire's."

"Claire's?" They reply in unison. Tess continues "Meg, I've never seen Claire with ribbons in her hair."

"What does it matter?" Meg asked, "It's just an old hair ribbon –its probably mine."

"It's probably hers" Jodie suggested, and pointed to a portrait that was hidden in the corner of the room. Everyone gathered around to see it. It was a little girl with curly dark hair, and pretty dark eyes, with two red ribbons ties in her hair.

"Yes, you see, it's a painting of Claire" Meg explained "when she was younger."

"Well the artist did a pretty poor job then, coz it doesn't look a thing like Claire" Jodie remarked.

"Maybe Claire painted it" Tess joked.

"What does it matter anyway?" Meg asked.

"It matters because you're hiding something from us Meg" Tess replied. Jodie and Becky nodded in agreement.

Meg could see she would have to say something. "Alright then" she began. "You're right, its not my ribbon, and its not Claires. It was hers" Meg pointed to the painting, "It was Amy's..."

Amy had walked for hours after leaving Killarney. She thought of last night, of Alex, He had saved her life. Why? Did he realise who she was? She was so confused. It was amazing to see Alex again, but she had to leave, she didn't know where she was going, but found herself back at Brad's property. It had taken most of the day to walk from Killarney. She half hoped Alex would come looking for her, but he didn't, and here she was again- back at Brad's house. She wondered why Brad had come back to Australia after all these years. And why had he brought Amy with him. And what was Claire McLeod doing here? Amy had heard Claire's voice, talking with Brad, and then Claire left on foot. How she longed to talk with Claire again, and she secretly hoped she'd get the chance to explain what happened. It would be easier than talking to Alex. She hadn't thought she would see Claire ever again. And she didn't know what to say. Amy snuck out the window in pursuit of Claire, bringing two rain jackets with her- as it was about to storm, it wasn't dark yet thankfully. She wanted to wait till they were far enough away from Brad's property that he wouldn't catch them, so she followed Claire, silently, hiding in the dense bush land that seemed endless. It was a good hours walk to the main road, and she guessed that's where Claire was heading. But it seemed they had been walking for hours, or was it just because Amy was finally so close, so anxious to speak to Claire.

Claire looked over her shoulder. She had an eerie feeling she was being followed. Was it Brad? She sped up and decided she was being silly. She really wished she hadn't left the car at home- but she had to make it look like she'd gone to Adelaide for a seminar- she had Alex drop her at the station, and besides they needed the ute at Drovers run. She tried to take her mind off the feeling someone was following her. She stopped for the first time since leaving the house. It seemed like she'd been walking for hours—surely she must be near the road by now. She threw her hands up in desperation, "Great, I'm lost" she said to herself. She paused, and smiled to herself, then answered "No Claire, you're not lost, you know exactly where you are..."

"...It's the rest of the world that's lost..." a soft voice interrupted from behind her "That's what Ruth used to say to us, remember Claire?"

Claire spun around quickly "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Claire, it's me. It's Amy."

"No, no that's impossible" Claire backed away.

""Claire, it's true, it's really me..."

Claire didn't now what to say, could it really be Amy? They were both crying now, and Claire embraced her, saying over and over "I cant' believe it! Is it really you? I don't understand, what is going on?"

"Shhh, theres no time for that now" Amy replied, "We have to get out of here"

It started to rain, and Amy handed Claire one of the rain jackets she had brought with her- thankful that she had time to grab them before leaving. Amy took Claire's hand and quickly led the way. Suddenly Claire tripped over a large branch and knocked her head on the ground. "Claire," Amy called, "Claire, can you hear me?" But there was no response- Claire was unconscious, and Amy was alone again.

"Who is Amy?" Tess asked the others after Meg had left "And what's the big thing about some old hair ribbon of hers from when she was a kid?"

"I don't know" Jodie replied, "But apparantly I don't know anything"

"Becky asked "What's up with you Jodie?"

"People, hello! We're talking about Amy?" Tess tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Someones talking about Amy anyhow" Becky replied.

"Who cares about who Amy is anyway?" Jodie asked.

"Your mother cares" Tess replied. "Aren't you even the slightest bit curious?"

"My mother? Not like you'd know she was my mother anymore. Don't you mean Becky's mother?" Jodie asked

"Where is this coming from Jodie, have I done something to upset you" Becky asked.

"You? No. of course not, what could the perfect wonderful Becky ever do wrong?"

"If you have a problem with me you'd better tell me what it is." Becky insisted.

"Figure it out yourself since you're so wonderful." Jodie replied as she stormed off.

"FINE!' Becky called after her, and stormed off in the other direction. Leaving Tess alone in the old shed. She decided to ask Claire about Amy when she returned form Adelaide. Claire knew everything that went on round here. But for the moment Tess forgot about Amy, as she realised that everyone had left her and she was once again lost.

Claire didn't wake until the morning, her head was aching, but she felt a strange sense of peace, that she hadn't known since Amy died. Had she really seen Amy, was she really alive? She opened her eyes and suddenly became aware she was back in the room at Brad's house.

"Amy?" she called. She received no reply.

"Good morning Claire" She heard Brads voice and turned to see him once again standing in the doorway.

"What am I doing here, Where's Amy?" Claire demanded to know as she quickly got out of bed and stood to face him.

"Amy?" He laughed. "What do you mean where's Amy? Amy isn't anywhere, I hate to break it to you, but Amy died, a long time ago."

"Don't you lie to me, I saw her last night. I saw Amy, what have you done with her! Claire demanded.

"Claire" he began as if talking to a small child "You hit your head, you must have fallen in your great rush to leave. You were dreaming. I found you last night and brought you back here. You're free to leave whenever you want"

"I'm not leaving without Amy." Claire insisted.

"Amy Amy Amy, why is everyone so concerned with Amy? What good did it do anyone to care about Amy? Where did that get Jack, or Ruth or Alex, or you. Tell me Claire, What's the story with Amy? Poor, sweet DEAD Amy..."

"The story is—she isn't dead. I saw her" Claire insisted.

"Poor Claire, you're hallucinating. I think you've been working too hard. Amy is dead. How on earth could she be alive? Tell me that? How is it possible? You fell, hit your head, you were dreaming. Though why you dream of Amy I don't know...what is it with Amy? Tell me that Claire."

Claire hated to admit it, but he was making sense. She had probably been dreaming. It made no sense Amy was alive. It wasn't possible. Claire hit her head and was dreaming. And all she wanted to do was get home- then she could figure out what it was that had happened.

"I have no intention of keeping you here. You can leave now if you want, but you seem to have misplaced your tape."

"The tape doesnt matter anymore" Claire told him.

"Suit yourself", Brad replied, "Good bye Claire."

She got up to leave. Again he stood aside and let her through the doorway. And again she reached the front door before he stopped her.

"Claire..." He began. She turned to face him again. He continued "Where did you get that lovely jacket?"

She looked down at the rain jacket she was wearing. The jacket- Amy's jacket. That was no dream- and Brad knew it. He stood for a moment starring at her, and then he finished , "What are you waiting for Claire?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Tess kicked the flat tyre of her car, and looked hopefully down the road. It wasn't her day. First she sleeps in, then gets lost on her own property, and now her tyre is flat. She realized that Meg didn't really need any urgent supplies, she just wanted Tess to stop hassling her about Amy. Nevermind, Claire would know the answers, and Tess was sure Claire would ring tonight to check on the place. But now that the tyre was flat, Tess would probably miss her call. Tess hopefully checked the boot, but she remembered she had no spare. Could this day get any worse? She asked herself.

Jodi entered the kitchen to find Meg preparing dinner.

"I'm starving, whats to eat?" Jodi asked her.

"Apricot chicken." Meg announced proudly.

"Great" Jodi said sarcastically "something different."

"Where's everyone?' Jodi asked "Lets eat."

"Tess has gone into town, she will be a bit late, I saved her some dinner in the oven. And Claire is out of town, so it's just you me and Becky." Meg told her.

"Great" Jodi said again. "So let's eat."

"Where is Becky? We should wait for her." Meg decided.

"How should I know? Who cares?" Jodi asked frustrated, she was hungry.

"Weren't you checking the fences together?" Meg asked her.

"No we split up. Quicker that way" Jodi told her, not wanting to tell that she and Becky had a fight.

"Well she should be back by now, I better go check on her." Meg said as she turned to leave.

"Leave her alone, she probably took the car into town or something, lets eat!" Jodi tried to convince her mum. But Meg was already out the door.

Tess smiled as she saw something in the distance, could it really be car. All the way out here in the middle of nowhere? Perhaps her luck was changing. As the car stopped beside her and a handsome man got out, she was certain her luck was changing. He was a little older than her, but he was gorgeous.

"Hi, I got a flat tyre" she announced and giggled. It was a stupid thing to say, but tall dark and handsome strangers made her go a bit silly.

"I think I can help. I'm Bradley." He extended his hand to shake hers.

"Tess." She told him.

He looked awkwardly at her for a moment. "I'm sorry for staring, you look so much like someone I used to know…." He began.

"Who?" Tess asked curious.

"She left here along time ago, you wouldn't know her" He began. "Her name was Ruth Silverman."

Tess jaw dropped "She was my mum, you knew her?" Tess asked surprised.

Brad smiled "Yes I knew her."

Meg ran back into the kitchen where Jodi had already started serving dinner.

"Jodi, Becky's horse is missing and its getting dark, we should go look for her. Where was the last place you saw her?" Meg asked worried.

Jodi and Meg saddled up, left a note for Tess, and headed off along the track Becky would have taken.

Jodi was sure Becky was doing this on purpose, trying to ruin her dinner. At least Jodi hoped so. But it was getting dark and Becky should have been back long ago.

"Well let's change that tyre" Brad told her

"Well, the thing is I don't have a spare." Tess said with a shrug.

"Oh Tess, that is foolish." He told her. "Never mind, it is lucky I came along when I did. How about we go into the truck stop and pick one up. I'll drop you back after and help you fix it."

Tess hesitated for a moment. He was handsome and he did know her mother, but something about getting in the car with a stranger in the middle of nowhere frightened her slightly.

"Do you like cappuccino? " He asked her " I remember it was your mother favorite, and believe it or not I know a little place just out of town where you can get a great cappuccino."

"Thanks Brad, I appreciate it" She told him as he opened the car door for her. She didn't have much choice after all, it was getting dark and she didn't have many other options.

Tess drank her cappuccino and smiled at Brad. "How did you find this place? I didn't think anyone out here even knew what a cappuccino was!" Tess exclaimed.

"I stumbled upon it accidentally one day many years ago. I have been overseas for years, and I didn't know it was still here." He smiled back at her.

Over three more cappuccinos they discussed Brad's travels in Europe, Tess' life in the city, and the difficulties being new to the county.

"How is Ruth?" Brad finally asked her.

"Um. She passed away a few months ago. Cancer." Tess answered sadly.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Brad told her "Ruth was an amazing person." But Brad thought to himself it was a good thing to be rid of that interfering old woman.

"Did you know her well?" Tess asked.

"Not really. But she made an impression on me. She was a real city girl, I was surprised she lasted as long as she did out here."

"Did you know Amy?" Tess asked him. She said the name as if she knew who she was talking about, hoping that it would encourage him to answer.

Brad tried to hide his shock. Why would she ask about Amy. Had she seen Amy too? Tess was so young when she left here, she wouldn't remember Amy surely. And if she remembered Amy, then she would have remembered him too. Brad hoped that Tess wouldn't turn out to be a problem for him, just like Ruth had been.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name" He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just heard her name, and wondered who she was." Tess replied disappointed. "I don't remember a lot of people from around here, I was young when I left."

Brad relaxed slightly, she didn't know anything. "Hmmm Amy? That name doesn't ring a bell. Well, let's get going, and how about joining me for dinner Tess?" He asked.

Alex decided he had to speak to Claire. Whether he was dreaming or not last night, he needed to talk to someone about it. And Claire would be the only one who would understand about Amy. Alex rang the hotel in Adelaide that Claire was staying at. They had never heard of her. Not only that, but there was no farming conference on that week. Perhaps Alex rang the wrong hotel. He tried to call Drovers to find out the correct information, there was no answer, so he headed over there. He might just be in time for dinner too, and he was in the mood for apricot chicken.

Driving home from dinner with Brad, Tess began to remember something, or was she trying too hard, and imagining things. A picture started to form in her mind….

_Claire coming into her room one night, taking her doll. "Claire!" Tess had yelled at her. But Claire had told her to be quiet. And Tess obeyed her. Tess whispered "Claire, Anabelle is mine, you can't have her."_

"_I don't want your stupid doll Tessie. It's not for me. It's for Amy. You have lots of dolls Tessie, and you have me. Amy is all alone, and Anabelle wants to go keep her company, ok?" Claire asked her._

_Tess wasn't sure about this, she hadn't slept a night without Anabelle for as long as she remembered. But if Amy was all alone, then Tess was sure Anabelle would want to keep her company, Anabelle was very kind in that way, that was just the kind of doll she was. _

"_Ok" Tess said uncertainly as she reluctantly released her grip on the doll_

"_Go and sneak in my bed Tessie, we'll have a sleep over ok? I'll be back in a little while ok? And don't tell anyone about this, ok Tessie?" Claire told the little girl. _

_Tess nodded and snuck into Claire's room and dived under the covers. She couldn't remember if Claire had ever come back that night. _

When Alex arrived at Drovers, he joined in the search for Becky. If they didn't find her before it was completely dark, they would have to give up and start looking in the morning light. As they were about to give up, the found Becky riding back from the eastern paddock.

"Becky are you ok, we've been looking for you for hours!" Meg embraced the girl in a hug, which clearly made Becky uncomfortable.

"Of course I'm ok, what are you talking about?" Becky asked slightly annoyed by all the attention.

"It was nearly dark, and you hadn't come back to the house, we were worried."

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. Someone had to fix the fences unless you want the sheep to get out" Becky said as she shot a dirty look at Jodi.

"Well you could have asked for help if you wanted it Becky, we were worried, and now dinner is stone cold so thanks a lot." Jodi responded.

"Well" Alex interrupted, he couldn't stand all this arguing that women do. "Let's eat. And then someone tell me where Claire is, I tried to call her today, I must have the wrong number."

As they sat to eat, Tess returned to Drovers.

"Have some dinner Tess, and why are you smiling?" Jodi asked her.

"No thanks, I ate already. I just had a date with the most gorgeous guy." Tess said dreamily.

"Oh do tell all! where'd you meet a guy out here?" Jodi demanded to know.

"Where's the shopping Tess?" Meg asked her.

In all the excitement of the afternoon, Tess had forgotten completely about the shopping.

Not wanting to answer that she forgot all about it, she instead asked Meg again "Who is Amy?" With the hidden message 'if you answer my question, I will answer yours.'

The color drained from Meg's face, and she silently sat back at the table.

Alex jumped up from his seat "Why do you ask that Tess?"


	3. Chapter 3

Amy let her mind drift back….being back here had brought back memories she had long forgotten.

Amy and Alex and Claire. The three of them had been best mates. Right from the age of 6. One day in the tree house, they decided to share their secrets. Alex and Claire didn't really have any big secrets. Most kids that age don't. Alex accidentally broke his mothers favorite vase, and Claire had taken the head off her sisters favorite Barbie doll and used it to plug a hole in the troughs. Amy never liked the 'secret' game. She never told any secrets. _"I don't have any secrets_" she would tell them, as she crossed her fingers behind her back and prayed that God wouldn't punish her for telling a lie.

Looking back, Amy couldn't work out how the three had become such friends. Perhaps it was the isolation of living in the country, and the fact that there just wasn't anyone else to play with. Alex and Claire were so full of life, of energy. Amy was always the quiet one. But she tagged along without protest as Alex and Claire thought up adventures for the three of them to go on. If Alex and Claire were bothered by the fact that Amy was quiet, they never showed it. They always invited her along for whatever they had planned. And she loved Alex and Claire more than she loved anyone else in the world. They made her feel so loved, so special, and part of something. It didn't matter what she did or said, they wanted her around. They both had younger siblings who would occasionally join in the play. Amy had an older brother, Brad. But he never joined them.

And for years this went on. The three of them the best of friends. Until one night things changed. One night in that cold dark shed. Amy remembered being there. Alex and Claire spent a lot of time there with her, but for the most part all she remembered was being alone. She snuggled under the blanket that Alex had taken from Killarney. He said they had lots, and no one would notice one missing. He got food for her too. And Mrs Ryan's cookies were really good. And he stayed with her sometimes, just sitting there not saying anything. Amy loved him for that because she knew he didn't like just sitting around doing nothing, and especially saying nothing! One night she had begged Claire not to go. She was scared. She'd been scared every night. But she had a feeling tonight would be different. Alex had left already to make it back to Killarney before dark. And she grabbed on to Claire's hand and begged her "_Don't leave me."_

Amy remembered they both cried. And eventually she let go of Claire's hand, and let her go. Claire had promised to be back with a surprise. And Amy believed her. Claire didn't tell lies. Not to Amy. And Claire did come back that night. And she brought Anabelle with her, her sisters doll. Amy had always loved that doll, but she never wanted to say so in front of Claire. Claire thought dolls were stupid. Amy once remembered Tess letting her hold Anabelle. And Amy wished she had someone like Anabelle to hold on to when she was scared. Amy smiled at Claire, and Claire smiled back. Amy knew Claire thought the doll was stupid, but she had still gone and got it for her. That was a true friend.

Claire didn't cry very often. That was one thing Amy remembered. Even that time Claire fell out of the tree house. That must have hurt. Claire was never scared of anything, and Amy wished she could be like her. Aside from that night that Amy begged her not to go, Amy remembered Claire crying only one other time. Ruth was yelling at her. And for once Claire was silent, and tears fell down her cheeks as she hung her head. Claire never cried when her father yelled at her, she yelled back. And when Alex yelled at her she hit him, and when Mr Ryan yelled at her she stuck out her tongue at him. But Ruth yelled, and Claire cried. That always stuck in Amy's mind.

Amy hadn't understood fully what was going on back then. Only that Claire's family was being torn apart, and somehow it was Amy's fault. Ruth never yelled at Amy. Amy always wished Ruth was her mother. Ruth used to tell her that she loved Amy like a daughter. But it wasn't true really. It took Amy a long time to realize that most things people told her weren't true. Ruth didn't even love Claire like a daughter in the end. Tess had been the only one she cared about when the going got tough. Tess was the only one she loved enough to take with her. Amy, and even Claire, had been left behind. And thinking of that still hurt Amy to the core after so many years. Still, as hurt as Amy was, she would have given anything to see Ruth one more time, to feel her motherly arms around her, telling her "_shh don't cry, everything will be ok_." Like Claire, Amy didn't cry often. But Ruth had this way of making people cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire paced around the room again. Only last night she had been locked in this very same room, the door had been double bolted and she was desperate to escape. Now the door was unlocked. She was free to leave any time she wanted to. Free to leave? She thought that over. She was no more free to leave than she had been last night. She was trapped, as if Brad had shackled her to the wall. One thing she would say for Brad- he knew her so well. He knew she couldn't leave now.

She rubbed her head, it was still hurting from when she struck it on the ground earlier. She felt weak suddenly and had to sit down. She put her head in her hands, and wondered to herself if she had hit her head too hard. This was crazy. But if there was a chance, just a small glimmer of hope, that Amy was really alive, then she couldn't give up on her. Not this time. Those eyes, those were Amy's eyes. She had met hundreds of people in the course of her life, and looked into hundreds of pairs of eyes. If she had to she wouldn't be able to recognize most of them. But Amy's eyes were different. Claire had never been able to put her finger on what was so different about those eyes. There was so much hidden behind those beautiful dark eyes of an innocent little girl.

She remembered the carefree days when they were young. Her and Alex and Amy. Amy was so quiet, so pretty, like a princess. She was so graceful in everything she did. So polite and well spoken. So perfect in every way. Claire wouldn't have admitted it then, but she had been jealous of this perfect little girl. Jack and Ruth and Meg adored her completely, and loved having her around Drovers. But she couldn't be jealous of Amy, not really, Claire adored her too. She just wished Ruth would have looked at her in the same way she looked at Amy and Tess. Claire knew that Ruth wasn't her mother, and she understood that the way Ruth treated Tess was different to the way she treated Claire. It didn't bother her so much, not until Amy came along. Ruth treated Amy like a daughter. Where as Claire was most defiantly the 'step-daughter'.

They had been so young. They really had no idea what the world was about. They didn't know much about the real world outside of the properties they had grown up on. Claire remembered those nights in the shed with Amy. It really didn't seem so silly through her young eyes at the time that they could hide Amy there forever. Alex would bring her food, and Claire brought books, and toys, and that stupid doll. And she really thought Amy could live in their shed forever. So did Alex. If Claire remembered correctly it had been his idea. It seemed so sad to Claire that Amy would rather live alone in a cold dark shed than go home to her family. Claire hadn't really understood what was going on back then. She looked back now and thought of all the things she should have done, but she was an adult now. And it was easy to look back and criticize her actions. And the strange thing was that the stupid plan actually worked for weeks.

It was three days later that Amy's parents realized she was missing. Three days and they didn't notice, or maybe they didn't care. Alex told the police that Amy was going exploring in the national park. Anyone who knew Amy would know how ridiculous that was. She was scared of the national park, and she wouldn't go there alone. Only if Alex and Claire were with her. There was a search, it was in all the papers. After a week people stopped looking. People decided she was dead. Everyone believed it. Everyone except Ruth. Amy's family left the country on vacation shortly after. And it seemed so perfect. Amy could live in the shed forever and her and Alex and Claire could be together for ever, and her family wouldn't hurt her again. And it worked. Until Amy got sick.

Claire stopped there, and her mind snapped back to present moment. She had never been in this house before. All the years she had been friends with Amy and she had never been inside her house. When she first came here, she had one thing on that mind- finding the tape and saving Drovers Run from Brad. She didn't quite understand what was going on, only that Brad had some sort of hold on Drovers Run. She couldn't believe Jack would have been so stupid to put the property in jeopardy like that. But now she was beginning to understand his reasons. She realized there was a lot more going on back then. Through her child eyes it seemed to her that her and Alex were the only ones that cared about Amy. But now she saw that her father had cared, he risked everything for her. But then Amy had died, and Brad left the country. But now Amy was alive, Brad was back, and Drovers Run was once again in danger. 

Alex cleared his throat, and answered the question. "Amy was a kid who used to live round here." He didn't offer any more information than that. It was painful for him. And he wondered why Tess was bringing this up now, just when he had seen...thought he had seen...Amy. The conversation was uncomfortable for Meg, and she left the room.

"Oh" Tess replied. She had a million other questions. And what was the big deal about some kid that used to live round here.

Alex thought for a moment, and then added something "She died, a long time ago. Meg was close to her, we all were, so she gets a bit upset, I don't think you should talk about this again, ok Tess?"

Tess nodded and exchanged curious glances with Jodi and Becky. Never mind, she consoled herself, Claire would give the answers she needed without getting all emotional. She just had to be patient and wait for Claire to come home.

It was as if Alex read her mind "So where is that sister of yours? I do need to speak to her, and I tried to call her today, the hotel never heard of her."

Tess looked puzzled and for the first time realized that she hadn't heard from Claire since she left, and that was incredibly odd.

Meg dried her tears. It was silly to be crying for Amy now. It had just brought back a lot of memories, seeing that picture today, and being in that shed. The things that poor little girl had endured were so awful. And then losing her the first time had broken her heart; Broke everyone's heart. Then Amy had come back. But for such a short time, and then she died. She was so young, had her whole life ahead of her. But she was at peace now and not suffering any longer.

Meg recalled the fights that Jack and Ruth had over Amy. Ruth always thought of Amy as her daughter. And she had this idea that she and Jack would save her from her abusive family life. Its not that Jack wasn't fond of the girl, he was. And its not that he didn't want to help her, he did. He was just more realistic about it.

"For crying out loud Ruth, what do you want me to do? Kidnap the girl and get arrested?" Jack asked her.

"Well why don't we take her, we can look after her, Claire and Tess already think of her like a sister. She is like a daughter to me, I cant leave her with those people. Don't you know what they do to her? How would you feel if it was Claire? We'll just take her, and leave, we can go to the city, no one will find us. " Ruth pleaded with him desperately.

"You are right we need to do something. I will call the authorities, they are trained to handle these things. She isn't ours Ruth. We can't take off like that. What kind of a life will that be for Claire and Tess, always looking over their shoulder, always running away " Jack tried to reason with his wife.

"You care more about this stupid property than about that precious little girl who so desperately needs a family to love. If anything happens to her I will never forgive you Jack." Ruth warned him. And her words hurt him deeply. If only she had realized what he had risked to save Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stood for a moment looking at the old house. It was nothing compared to Killarney, but it was elegant in its own way. He'd seen the outside of this house many times when he was younger, waiting for Amy. He'd never been inside though. He wasn't sure why he came now. Something deep inside of him called him here. He hadn't been able to rest since he found out Claire was missing. Tess and Meg had called every hotel in Adelaide. There wasn't even a farming conference on that week. Something strange was going on. He thought back to the day he dropped Claire at the station. Why hadn't he paid more attention?

No one had the first idea where Claire had gone. Had something happened to her? Had she just taken off? Made up that stuff about the conference? That really wasnt very much like Claire. But nothing made much sense this week. Then he'd seen Amy. Thought he'd seen Amy. And the only place he could think of to come was here, Amy's house. Well, it wasn't Amy's house anymore. It wasn't anyone's house, it had been abandoned for years. That's why the sight of smoke in the chimney startled him. Someone was here. Was it Amy? Claire? Brad? Some squatter?

His first instinct was to run inside, to check it out. No point stading here wondering about it. But he couldn't move. Just being here, standing on this ground, brought back so many memories. Things he had fought for years to forget.  
_  
__He had stood here in this exact spot on another day long ago. A day not unlike this one, cold and grey. Again he wasn't entirely certain what had drawn him here that day. Only that it was something beyond his control. An impulse he couldnt refuse. He had stood hiding behind that big old tree, watching, waiting, listening. He held tight to the rifle in his hands. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking slightly. He was 13, and he knew how to handle that rifle better than most adults. He was the best shot on Killarney, better than Harry had ever been. They always took him out pig shooting. They woudnt have had a chance of catching anything if they left him at home. He was never nervous to have that rifle in his hands, it never bothered him pulling that trigger. He had never known his hands to shake like they were doing now. But tonight was different. Suddenly Harry's words rang in his head "It's not a bloody toy son, be careful, you could really do some damage with that thing". Yes, he thought he would enjoy doing some real damage this time. Thats what he'd come here for. He'd come for Brad._

Tess had taken Meg's advice and gone with Becky to check the fences. They had called every hotel in Adelaide, they had called every person in the district, and finally they had called the police to report Claire missing. After an entirely sleepless night Tess forced down some breakfast and agreed it was best to keep busy. There was nothing she could do to bring Claire home any sooner, and she hated feeling helpless. The least she could do was keep Drovers in good working order until her sister came home.

They rode in silence along the far poddocks until they came to the shed. That shed where they found that painting of that little girl, Amy. In the aftermath of Claire's dissapearance Tess had long forgoten about the Amy mystery. She barely noticed as they rode past that old shed. Until she had seen something moving. She stopped and looked closely. There was someone there. She silently dismounted her horse.

"Hey, what are you..." Becky turned and said to her. Tess waved her hand for Becky to be silent, and in that moment when Tess had her back turned to the shed, Amy took her opportunity to run.

Amy hadn't expected anyone to be here at this old place. She hadn't expected it to still be standing. She shouldn't have come. Too many memories. Right before she bolted she took a moment to look at the woman who had come here. That was little Tessie all grown up, no doubt about it. She had no time to stop and wonder what Tess was doing back on Drovers, she just ran as fast as she could, not looking back.

Tess mounted Oscar and chased the woman. She called out for her to wait. She just wanted to talk. She wondered where this stranger was running to. Or where she'd come from. Despite the fact that Tess had a horse and the stranger was on foot, she got away. Tess silently told herself that Claire would never have let someone get away like that. She wondered again what she was doing on Drovers, she didnt really fit in here, she couldn't even ride properly.

She had no chance to look into that strangers eyes before she ran off, but she did get a quick glance at the back of her head. It could have been the back of anyone's head really. But something was so familiar about that woman. Something deep inside her mind told her the answer, It's Amy. She shook her head in disbelief, all this talk of this Amy person had got to her. And hadn't Alex said that Amy was dead? She was just exhausted from being up all night worrying about Claire. She started to wonder if she'd even seen a woman at the shed moments ago, maybe she was hallucinating.

As she and Becky rode back to the homestead for lunch she couldn't get that stranger out of her head. Who was she? And who was this little girl Amy that no one talked about? Memories swirled before her eyes. One night. With her mother. Packing her bags.

_"Where are we going Mama?" She asked. ___

_"We're moving to another place. To the city. It will be so much fun Tess, there's so much to do in the city." Ruth told her as she pulled the little girl into her arms "You and I and your sister, we will live in a big house all together, and no one will ever be able to find us. It will be our secret place" Ruth kissed the top of her daughters head. ___

_Tess thought these things over "What about Daddy?" She asked ___

_"Daddy is going to stay here, on the farm, for a little while. Don't worry about Daddy. It will be just us girls" Ruth told her. Tess didnt like the sound of that, but if Ruth and Claire were leaving then she didnt want to be left behind. She quickly followed her mother as Ruth picked up the bags and packed them into the car. ___

_"Come on Tess, your sister is waiting in the car." Ruth reminded her as Tess turned back to the house for one last look at Drovers Run. Then she quickly slid into the back seat of the car. It was dark as they pulled out of Drovers, but Tess anxiously looked out the window hoping to wave goodbye to her father. ___

_"Mama I didn't say goodbye to Daddy" Tess spoke up quietly. ___

_"Nevermind that Tess." Ruth answered inpatiently. ___

_It was then Tess turned to her sister "Claire, we didn't say goodbye to dad." She whispered urgently. ___

_It was then Tess looked closely at the girl beside her. It wasn't Claire. It was that girl who used to play with Alex and Claire all the time. ___

_"Mama where's Claire?" Tess screamed. ___

_"Quiet Tess. We have a long drive. Tomorrow you and your sister will wake up in your new home. ___

_"Where is my sister? Where is Claire?" Tess asked, her bottom lip trembling. ___

_"Amy is your sister now." Ruth replied calmly "And please be quiet girls, Mama has to concentrate on driving." ___

_Tess had looked over to the girl in the back seat next to her with hatred in her eyes. "You're not my sister" Tess whispered "Claire is my sister." ___

_The little girl didn't answer her, but looked away silently brushing tears from her eyes_


End file.
